Switched
by Safaia Akuma
Summary: It's certainly nothing new that England and America fight eachother from time to time. Or all the time. But what if England got a little to drunk for common sense to keep him from doing something he would regret later? Well soon he will wish he had never laid hand on his liquor cabinet


England paced around his cauldron restlessly. It was the middle of the night and he was thoroughly pissed...

"Stupid git. Claiming I wouldn't be able to take care of one single damn country... HAH! I could probably take better care of the United States than the United States himself! Damn that retarded wanker and his stupid illusions! Let's see how he will handle this!~"

Muttering something unintelligible he added something green and slimy to the already suspicious looking thick liquid in the cauldron, before backing off and getting out a caramel-blonde piece of hair, adding it and one of his own unruly blonde ones to his certainly baneful looking potion.

"Haha! Sweet dreams tosser~ Good luck with that one!"

England grinned and then promptly fainted, having overstepped his tolerance of liquors a long time ago.

* * *

America woke up the next morning with a frown to his face. Somehow he hadn't slept as deep as he would normally and now everything felt dizzy and out of place. Half asleep he crept out of bed, down the stairs and into the kitchen. He needed to get some coffee into his system or today would be a total failure and his boss would be angry again.

Thoroughly scowling (something he didn't do very often) he approached his high tech coffee maker and stared at it for a moment.

Actually, he didn't really feel like coffee... weird. No today he (strangely enough) felt like tea. Plain old British breakfast tea... The blue-eyed nation blinked and dismissed the whole matter with a shrug. Obviously he wasn't feeling to well and his vision wouldn't stop being blurry as well! Damn. Clearly not his day.

After getting his old kettle out of the dustiest corner of the cupboard, setting it up and finding some abandoned tee from Englands last visit, America made his way to the bathroom, confident that after a good hot shower all would be back to normal.

Well, unfortunately not, cause as soon as he stepped out, he saw _it_!

Even thought he wasn't wearing Texas, the young nation could clearly see that something important was missing! And that 'something' was Nantucket!

The normally so persistent cowlick was nowhere to be found, having morphed into the rest of his messier than usual hair.

America stared for a moment, than took in a sharp breath before developing a minor panic attack!

* * *

England groaned. He had one hell of an hangover, his headache got worse by the second and his vision was blurry as fuck! Damn him and his tendencies! He was going to abandon alcohol once and for all!

"Heh, yeah as if." England stopped. Had he just used the yanks disgraceful way of saying 'yes'?

The thick-browed nation shook his head violently, before stopping this action, cause it really did no good to the pain in his forehead.

"The idiot is really starting to rub off on me...Well I need to give him a piece of my mind soon..."

The blonde grabbed the steaming water and poured himself a cup of tea, before settling down and sipping experimentally at the liquid. Damn. Not even tea could help his hump on a day like this.

Sighing, England got up intending on preparing himself an proper English breakfast, when he was hit with the untameable desire to rush out and spot the next McDonald's.

Fuck. What the hell was wrong with him?! He had been drunk and hangover before, but never IN ALL OF HIS GODDAMN LIFE had he wanted to practically move INTO the next Fast Food Store!

It was at this particular moment that his phone started to ring and he jumped a good three feet in the air before clumsily getting it out and excepting the call.

"DDDUUUUUUUUUUDDDDEEEEEEEEE! I had like... the most craziest morning ever! First there was this strange urge to drink tea, then I find out I can see perfectly fine without Texas and than... DUDE! NATUCKET HAS GONE MISSING! After that my boss screamed at me for being late, but that was totally just because something's up with the streets! They don't make any sense whatsoever! Well and now there is..."

At that point, England didn't bother to continue listening to the younger nation. The memories of yesterday night came crashing down on him and with a low whimper of disbelieve, he fainted again.

* * *

**Authors note: **

**Hey there and welcome to this small OS. I'm new to the Hetalia fandom and this idea stuck me in the middle of the night, so instead of turning in like any sane person would, I wrote this. Also I'm not a natural speaker so I'm sorry for bad grammar and spelling mistakes... (ah and also I can't really tell "british" english from "american" english so don't be surprised if I sometimes write the 'u's and other times just leave them out. After all, I learned english from this website and its stories... =_=)  
**

**This will probably be an OS or an OS-collection. Not sure yet. Let me know what you think~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**


End file.
